1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of sound reproducing apparatus. More particularly it concerns a housing or cabinet for a loudspeaker, for the reproduction of sound with a greater fidelity than is otherwise available.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the sound reproduction art there are numerous examples of loudspeaker cabinets for which claims of high fidelity and high energy output are made. Many of these include large folded exponential horns, which are expensive to construct, and bulky and heavy to transport. Others are made in the form of simple rectangular boxes, and so on, which do not appear to have any distinct advantages as regards to the quality of the reproduced sound.